1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metal bags employed for barbequing food. More particularly it refers to a metal linked barbeque bag having a quick release locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A meat broiler made from interlinked metal rings is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 895,657 and an interlinked metallic laundry bag is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,814,378 and 1,915,196. The prior art, however, does not suggest how vegetables and smaller cuts of meat or fish can be cooked on a grill in a convenient fashion. A metallic bag that can be opened and closed quickly to grill small food items is needed for the greatly expanding outdoor grill market.